Naruto Fiction: Surprises
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Prompt/Summary: To bottom or to top... that is the question. Warnings: Explicit sex. For Nerrianeh


**Title:** Surprises  
**Author:** **theablackthorn**  
**Recipient:** **nerrianah**  
**Rating:** Adult/Mature/NC-17  
**Prompt/Summary:** To bottom or to top... that is the question.  
**Warnings:** Explicit sex.

Iruka felt the tip of his slicked cock-head push against the tense ring of muscle; his lover groaned and he felt his shaft get even harder. To make the man beneath him this aroused, to have him spread out, all sleekly contoured muscles peppered with scars, his mismatched eyes staring languidly from beneath heavy lids, that soft heavenly mouth panting softly... all of that made Iruka's pulse race. His cock throbbed with the need to burrow inside that tight channel.

Iruka slowly pushed his hips forward, hands braced on the two taut curves of the jounin's ass, exposing the pink, puckered flesh to his gaze and his throbbing cock. He watched avidly, gaze flitting from the sight of his purpling head slipping into that softened ring and his lover's lust-filled gaze. When he heard the scratchy voice of his lover whisper, "Faster, I need more," he couldn't resist, muscles bunching as he ploughed forward.

The feel of those muscles closing around him, the hot depths taking him ever forward as the heat of his lover's body gloved him perfectly, he couldn't restrain the sounds falling from his lips, a mix of pants, groans and hungry words.

"...you …feel so good." When his balls touched against his lover's ass he felt a frisson of pleasure shoot through him. He was inside, so far inside his lover he felt like they were blending together.

As he remained still, waiting for the man beneath him to adjust he heard a low growl ripple through the older man's body, sending delicious tingles through his engorged cock.

He gave his lover a scowl before Kakashi commanded, "Fuck, Iruka-sensei… move, god damn it!"

The teacher released his hold on one of the firm pale mounds and gave it an unrepentant smack, the flesh tingeing a light cerise as a whine echoed in the room. He leant over his lover then, voice deep and husky: "I'm the one who's in charge today." With those words, he withdrew his cock from the warm depths of his lover's body only to drive back in with a heady groan as the flesh willingly parted for him, "Damn… so good."

All he got in response was a gasp as the prone man arched his back at the deep penetration.

Iruka chuckled quietly down at his lover sprawled beneath him, "Told you I'd make you squirm, Kakashi."

*

Iruka sat bolt upright in bed, hand clenched in the green comforter as his heart raced and his cock throbbed. The chuunin stared blindly into the darkness, his body humming with adrenaline and need. He panted loudly in the silent room, eyes unseeing, still watching the dream play back through his mind of his lover sprawled out beneath him, willing – wanting.

He gave a deep sigh as he looked at the empty side of his double-bed, realisation flooding in that he was still alone, his lover away on a month long mission. He shifted to rest a hand on the cold pillow beside him, sweat cooling on his heated skin. His cock brushed against the cotton sheets and he gasped at the tingling need that coursed through his body, letting out a soft moan. He turned to face the doorway at the end of the bed, teeth biting into his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood at the feel of his sensitised arousal rubbing against the stiff cotton once again.

He sat listening to the near-silent apartment: the soft tick of the clock, the quiet rustle of the sheets as he fidgeted, the steady beat of his heart in his ears. What he wouldn't give to have his lover home; Kakashi would take perverse pleasure in Iruka's predicament, though the chuunin was unsure what he would make of his dream – not that he'd tell the man he had been dreaming of him like that. Kakashi was an unrepentant ass when it came to things like that, a pervert to the last; he'd likely find it both amusing and sexy.

Iruka felt his cheeks warm at the thought and let his body fall back into the soft covers, wincing again as the sheets slid against him again. He lay there trying his best to will the painful erection away with little success – not even the most revolting of thoughts could clear his mind of this sudden need he had. The dream was a tantalising glimpse into something he had yet to try with his lover – even after being with the man for almost a year.

He heaved a heavy sigh, frustration mixing with the arousal still churning inside him. Rolling onto his side, he rested his face against his lover's pillow, breathing in his soothing scent. His left hand snaked down his chest, brushing over peaked nipples and causing him to gasp. His hand continued its journey south caressing the firm muscles of his belly before his fingers closed around his engorged flesh. He stroked his cock slowly as he let his hips rock into the motion, his eyes fluttering shut as he breathed in the scent of fresh-cut grass and lemon.

He groaned loudly as his strokes grew harder, the sound ricocheting off the walls as his arousal fisted in his gut. He couldn't help but curse the man who had put the idea in his head; he all but growled as his strokes grew more erratic, "I'm going to kill you, Genma."

As his whole body grew taut with pleasure, his balls drawing up against his body, his shaft thickening he let out a deep moan, his lover's name a soft sigh of bone numbing pleasure as his body shot thick rivulets of come across his tanned fingers and onto the sheets, "Kakashi…"

*****

Iruka sighed in both relief and sadness as he rested his back against the large granite memorial. He had spent yesterday and part of today avoiding his lover. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Kakashi; he just wasn't sure what to do about all the desire that was racing through his system. Kakashi had returned a week earlier than Iruka had been ready for and now he felt rather foolish for avoiding the man. He just didn't know how his lover would react to what he so desperately wanted to ask him.

How did he explain to one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, the infamous copy-nin that he wanted to top him? That he wanted to have Kakashi no Sharingan sprawled beneath him, hungry for Iruka to penetrate him in the most intimate of ways? The chuunin sighed softly, remembering a conversation he overheard from almost a year ago.

He had been standing outside the mission room, listening to the man he'd been infatuated with speaking in no uncertain terms with Genma. Iruka had no idea what had led to Kakashi's words, but he had a fair idea that the tokubetsu jounin had said something inappropriate yet again. The firm voice had ringed in his head, causing a sharp clench in his chest, "I will never bottom for anyone... especially you."

Kakashi had been cool, collected, almost terrifying with his intent. Silence had filled the room and a quiet poof was heard, signalling the departure of his crush. Nobody had spoken for a while and when they did they had deftly changed the subject.

Iruka had never heard the Copy-nin speak so vehemently and he knew that Kakashi had meant every word. So how was he going to tell a man who had publicly declared that he was a top and refused to bottom anyone – including Genma who was renowned for being an amazing lover, top or bottom- that he had been dreaming about fucking him into satiated oblivion?

This last week had been torture; Iruka was running on coffee and sugar after waking up every night with his cock demanding satisfaction after another erotic dream. He had never known his body to be so unpredictable. He'd had far too many uncomfortable moments after having something remind him of the copy-nin; Iruka hadn't had this many embarrassing moments even when he was a hormonal teenager.

He was certain that Kakashi would find his predicament intensely amusing and likely make him the butt of all his lewd innuendos until he got the teacher into bed. But what if he knew? What if Kakashi knew that it was Iruka who wanted to have Kakashi spread out beneath him, aching to be filled and not the other way around?

Iruka felt so conflicted about telling Kakashi any of this; he had no idea how the jounin would take it. He had seen so many relationships crumble from a few misplaced words. It wasn't that he didn't love Kakashi fucking him into the mattress, but he'd always seen the jounin as the dominant partner in sex. He'd never before desired to have his way with anyone, especially an elite shinobi. Would Kakashi allow such a thing after everything he'd said in the mission room? Would Kakashi leave?

This last had Iruka's chest constricting painfully and he tried his best to reason that idea away. Kakashi was an out and out pervert. Some of the things he'd asked Iruka to do… they made the his cheeks heat at even the thought but he had been receptive to most after giving the Copy-nin a thorough dressing down on his perverted mind. But Iruka secretly enjoyed Kakashi's attentions, the way his mind came up with intriguing, albeit rather risqué ideas, resulting in a very interesting sex life and he couldn't complain. He may be the bottom but he was still a man.

Iruka sighed again, letting the memorial stone take his weight as he looked up into the crystal blue skies. What was he going to do? He was aware that his delaying tactics would make the jounin suspicious and cause the man to search him out, but he still didn't know what to say to him. How did he tell the man he loved that he wanted to fuck him senseless… when he was almost certain that Kakashi would refuse?

He shook his head running a hand up and down his neck to ease the ache that was building as his gaze dropped to the ground. It was time wasn't it? He had mission room duty in less than twenty minutes and he had no doubt that Kakashi would come to find him. Though the copy-nin was renowned for being lazy, late and a pervert he had never forgotten Iruka's timetable – which pleased the brunet when his lover dropped in to visit. Although whenever the Copy-nin made an impromptu visit he would only leave once Iruka started yelling blue murder. It would seem the jounin loved to make Iruka blush; he would say and do anything in front of 30 pre-genin to get this result.

Iruka had undergone intense bouts of teasing from his lover and his co-workers for Kakashi's enlightening little visits and though he always yelled and steamed at Kakashi for doing it he was always a little happy at the show of attention and … perverted affection. It was Kakashi's way after all.

The Memorial wasn't really the most appropriate place for the thoughts that had been running through his mind, but he felt strangely at ease around the great monolith of stone. Plus it was the only place he could think of that Kakashi wouldn't expect him to be. He'd been luckier than the Copy-nin in the amount of people he'd lost over the years and only visited the memorial on special days, preferring to remember his loved ones in his actions rather than grieving at a cold stone.

He eased himself to his feet, running a hand across the cool surface that was highly polished and smooth to the touch. He placed his hands together and bowed low, giving silent thanks for their quiet vigil and comforting presence. He turned slowly to walk to his fate – the mission room that waited- and after that… a talk with his lover. The chuunin held hope tightly to his chest; he prayed he wouldn't overstep Kakashi's bounds with what he wanted… he couldn't bear to lose the man he had been in love with for the last three years.

But as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned his face to the sky once more he knew he ran that risk. It had taken the pair a long time to find each other's boundaries and Iruka believed that search hadn't finished yet – they were still testing, probing, finding out new things from each other and though it was a pleasure on many occasions – this one, he dreaded with all his heart.

He would rain down unbelievable pain on Genma if all this went awry. The man was just as big a pervert as his lover and he had seen the two conspire on more than one occasion, but he hadn't had these urges before the tokubetsu jounin had pointed out with great alacrity that he had never topped. Wondering why he didn't want to enjoy the feeling of having his cock wrapped in velvety tightness, fucking his powerful lover into submission. The images Genma had brought to his mind had him hard and flushed; the bastard had the audacity to smirk and say, "Point proven."

Iruka had thrown a kunai at the man that he'd barely dodged before giving the other nin a dark glower and an unspoken promise. He'd had the pleasure of seeing Genma's eyes widen in shock before he'd disappeared from the Mission Room. He hadn't seen much of his colleague since then, though it seemed Izumo and Kotetsu had taken Genma's words and ran with them. He'd endured a week's worth of torment on all sides and his body as well as his mind were reaching their limits. He wanted to be buried inside Kakashi, so much that his body reacted instinctively to everything that reminded him of the jounin. He was pretty sure the two idiots had done it on purpose too, just to get a rise out of him.

Iruka shook his head, eyes busily scanning his surroundings as he headed for the Hokage Tower for the start of duty. Today would either be a good day or… the worst day ever. He hoped for the best but his heart stuttered and his eyes darkened at the mere idea of what could happen. He almost made up his mind to ignore the need burning inside him but he knew that Kakashi would know he was hiding something, but he also knew he couldn't lie to himself. It would break him and then end their relationship. He'd rather go out on a limb and try than become a liar.

So with a heavy heart he went to work, thoughts running to the confrontation he was expecting later.

*****

Kakashi had found him. The jounin had walked in, a very familiar orange book situated in front of his face, making everyone wonder how he managed to walk in a straight line. Iruka hadn't noticed him at first; he had been doing his best to ignore the two idiots attempting to harass him into blushing just before the copy-nin entered. When the room grew quiet, Iruka looked up to see the person he had been both craving and dreading to see for the last week. He felt like an electrical charge had run across his skin, sending the flesh into goose bumps as he waited silently for his lover to speak.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." That lazy drawl had his skin tingling again and he tried his best to ignore the delight that warmed his chest at seeing his lover after such a prolonged absence.

Iruka did his best to feign normalcy when he spoke, "Kakashi-san, here to hand in you report?" He could feel his body reacting to the mere presence of the man that had starred so vividly in his dreams. His cock slowly thickening with redirected blood as his mind tried to focus on Kakashi's response.

"Maa, I did that yesterday, sensei."

Iruka sat trying his best to focus, taking a few seconds to comprehend what the jounin had said and reply whilst attempting to control the sudden desire flooding his system.

"Ahhh… then to what do we owe this visit?" He was pleased how neutral he'd managed to sound but he caught the odd stare Kakashi gave him before the older male spoke again.

"Hmm… are you busy, Iruka-sensei?"

The chuunin glanced around the relatively empty room, wondering where all the other shinobi should be when he needed them to keep him busy, his gaze drifting back to the scroll-covered desk before him.

Iruka almost voiced the relieved sigh that wanted to escape; anything, even work, was perfect to hold off the awkward conversation that little bit longer. He held in the sigh, however, nipping his lip before answering.

"I have mission room duty till eleven this evening."

"That's no fun, sensei."

Iruka could hear the teasing tone in Kakashi's voice and the way he was eyeing him didn't bode well for the teacher. He startled back as the Copy-nin came forward and whispered with an almost sultry growl, "What if I just _borrow_ you for a bit?"

Iruka felt his skin heat, cheeks flushing with a mix of embarrassment and need, though he let none of that filter into his voice. Instead he let his stern teaching voice slip through, hoping that Kakashi would stop the game he was currently playing – though he'd no doubt that it would fail in the end, "Kakashi-san--"

"Bye, boys." With that said, Kakashi grabbed and tugged Iruka up over his shoulder.

The chuunin, so surprised by the sudden movement, didn't have the chance to yell before he was choking on the remnants of the jounin's teleportation jutsu-smoke and feeling his stomach attempting to revolt as the other man's shoulder dug in to his belly.

Iruka could feel the heat of his anger flaring, his embarrassment and nerves forgotten in his indignation. He struggled until Kakashi deposited him safely on his feet, moving out of his lover's arms; he turned a fulminating glower on the jounin, before yelling at him, "Kakashi - I am in the middle of my shift! You can't just teleport me away."

"Hmm… that's where you're mistaken. Tsunade-sama let me steal you for a few days as you're already on winter break with the Academy - though she did say something about returning you in working order."

Iruka flushed even darker at the hint, adding to the embarrassment of having the Hokage mention such a thing to his lover.

His anger reached its peak mingling with the other emotions that were currently churning inside him and he let out an angry growl of his own: "_Kakashi_."

It appeared that the other nin wasn't listening; though his eyes never left Iruka's, the jounin continued with his own train of lecherous thoughts. "So, Iruka… now I have you all to myself…"

Iruka was stunned, mouth slightly agape as he stared disbelievingly at his lover. His voice came out softer than he intended a little hurt by Kakashi's one-track mind, "You've seen me for all of five minutes and you're already after sex?"

Iruka watched the other man in silence, feeling his heart ache at the roiling emotions inside him, anger simmering quietly under the tumult of sadness, embarrassment and confusion. He looked up from where his gaze had drifted to the ground after hearing the jounin's feet shifting.

That was when Kakashi spoke again. "Actually, I wanted to know why I couldn't find you yesterday…or more importantly, why you were avoiding me."

Iruka felt his unease roar up once more, clenching his stomach into a fist and tightening his throat as he looked back into one smoky orb that was locked to his face. He could see the interest there, concern for him – maybe? Iruka wasn't sure were to start so he faltered before he could even really start properly. "I…"

"Iruka."

Kakashi's tone of voice had changed from light teasing to serious enquiry in a flash; Iruka felt compelled to answer the jounin he cherished so dearly.

His stomach twisted as he tried to start again, his eyes floating back to the ground, taking in the rough brown nap of his carpet, "It's… I …"

"What's the matter, sensei?"

Iruka shook his head at Kakashi's words, unsure how to answer.

He didn't look up at Kakashi; instead, he let his gaze remain downcast as his fingertips traced across the scar that bridged his nose. He let out a quiet sigh of resignation. "I didn't know how to ask …"

"Then just ask."

Iruka wanted to look at Kakashi then but resisted, turning away as heat flooded his face. His body tried to rise against his efforts to remain unresponsive to Kakashi's presence.

He was so nervous, so worried that Kakashi would laugh or become angry and then leave but he had committed to this. He was an honest man and he wanted to share this with the Copy-nin. He just hoped to Kami that it didn't backfire and he ended up losing something very important to him. He took a deep steadying breath, eyes sliding shut as he spoke quickly, "I want to have sex with you."

"Well, if you're that eager, sensei…"

Iruka eyes widened at the sudden jest and he felt the slow burn of anger bubbling higher once more. How could he not take this seriously, didn't he get it?

He tried his best to be patient, allowing a small moment to breathe in soothingly and spoke again, attempting to clarify what he believed to be the jounin's misunderstanding. "No, you don't understand… I want to be … inside you."

"Are you saying you'd like to top me?"

Iruka felt so conflicted, was Kakashi teasing or was he just trying himself to clarify the situation? Though his back was still to Kakashi and he couldn't study his eye to see what emotion lay within, he hoped that it was the latter.

"Y-yes…" It was all finally out – Kakashi knew. He couldn't be more obvious than that without jumping the man.

"Yes."

Iruka couldn't quite comprehend the single word Kakashi had spoken, he turned slowly, brown eyes wide open in surprise as he spoke, "What?"

"I said yes, sensei. I'd love for you to fuck me till I'm writhing in pleasure, with you buried balls-deep inside me."

Iruka stood stunned, unsure what to say to such a colourful description that was so accurate against the dreams that had been both a plague and a pleasure. He tried to speak, "But you... in the mission room...with Genma... you said you'd never--"

"I lied."

Those two words were all Iruka needed to hear right then. He felt his cock twitch to life, slowly engorging as he licked his dry lips before attempting to speak. His voice came out a little rougher than he'd anticipated, the need inside him rising to the fore.

"Kakashi..."

Iruka watched Kakashi's expression fixedly, assessing him as best he could without being able to see most of his face. He felt his whole body tingling as he watched that single eye grow heavy and impossibly darker as the jounin spoke: "Isn't that enough of an invitation?"

Iruka felt something come undone inside him, the lust and sheer desire that had built up inside him set free from his strict restraints. He didn't even know he'd crossed the room, his body pinning Kakashi to the wall behind him, pressing his aching cock flush against the rigid flesh hidden under his lover's trousers. He didn't restrain the throaty moan that slipped from his lips. "I want you." He rocked against Kakashi and his lips tilted into a grin at the responding moan he pulled from his lover's body.

He felt Kakashi's hot breath through the cloth of his mask against his throat, the raspy, needy tone sent a spike of lust roaring through him.

"Bedroom... now."

"Yes..." Iruka gasped out his response before dragging himself from Kakashi's body, feeling his whole body protest the distance before he wrapped his fingers around his lover's wrist and tugged him to the bedroom.

Iruka turned, spinning his lover so he had Kakashi's back to the bed. He released Kakashi's pale wrist and pushed lightly against his chest, backing him up until the backs of his knees came in contact with the high, western-style mattress. Iruka felt heat coursing through him, his mind a haze of need for his lover and when he looked up into a sole stormy grey eye he could see quite clearly he wasn't the only one.

He reached up then, eyes never losing contact with the Copy-nin's as his fingers brushed and grasped the knot of Kakashi's hitai-ate, slowly plucking the tightly bound cloth until it came loose and trailed across his fingers. He dropped the forehead-protector on the edge of the bed, knowing his lover wouldn't appreciate him letting it fall to the ground, as it was one of the few remaining remnants of his family.

Iruka ran his hands through the silky mass of white strands, letting his fingers splay and massage at Kakashi's scalp. He loved the sight of the Kakashi's eye closing slowly, a soft sigh escaping cloth-covered lips. The chuunin leant in then, placing a firm kiss to his lover's lips, feeling the fabric under his fingers as his hands wandered down to curl in the material hiding them from his touch. He parted only millimetres from Kakashi's mouth as he tugged the cloth downwards and immediately sealed their lips together in a heated exchange of hungry lips, teeth and tongues.

Iruka felt Kakashi's hands fisting in his chuunin vest, as the kiss deepened into something intensely searing and Iruka reluctantly pulled back to take a deep gasp of breath. He gave the jounin a small grin as he quickly grabbed and stripped off Kakashi's vest and deep blue shirt, baring his lean body to Iruka's gaze and his eager fingertips.

As soon as Kakashi's skin was exposed, Iruka leant in, lips ghosting across the jounin's collarbone and up to his throat. His fingers worked across every scar he had memorised since they had become lovers, eliciting soft sighs from the Copy-nin that sang in Iruka's ears. The chuunin felt lust threading its way through his body at the quiet sounds, loving the thought that he could reduce Kakashi to this state.

Iruka loved to give; he often spent time just touching Kakashi before he was finally taken in insatiable lust. He didn't know if he'd manage it this time. He needed Kakashi so badly, and he could feel his stomach clenching, a fluttering taking over his belly as he grew ever closer to taking this exquisite man. It would be his first time topping anyone he had always been the bottom in relationships and it both excited and worried him that Kakashi would be his first.

He knew the basics, but having no experience other than what had been done to his own body he was uncertain how to please. He couldn't bear the idea of hurting his lover by accident or leaving him unfulfilled.

He felt his enthusiasm waning in the face of his concern and then he felt Kakashi's hands on him, stripping away his own vest and tugging his shirt over his head as the jounin shifted closer. Iruka could feel Kakashi's body pressed to his own and he looked up into mismatched eyes as their bare skin touched, chest to chest.

Iruka watched the jounin lean in, small black tomoe circling slowly as a whisper of breath and heated words crossed his lips, "Don't stop, sensei."

Iruka could feel his body reacting to Kakashi's words almost instantaneously, though his mind was still whirring with doubts until Kakashi's tongue lapped softly, teasingly against his slightly parted lips. Iruka's eyes fluttered shut at the teasing touch and he pressed forward, his own tongue curling out to stroke and caress. He heard Kakashi's hum of approval and he let his body relax into the jounin's hold.

Iruka fell into the touch of calloused hands on his body and returned the gesture whole-heartedly, tracing muscles and stroking heated flesh. His questing fingers stroked across a pert nipple and proceeded to tease the little nub ruthlessly, pinching and strumming until he heard a choked whine slip from his lover's lips. He released the reddened bud and ran his hand down, lightly carding his finger through the silvery trail leading down from Kakashi's navel, tugging gently.

Iruka looked up into heavy lidded eyes and gave Kakashi a soft smile as his hands slipped lower, quickly unfastening and slipping his hands down over prominent hip bones, letting the jounin's trousers pool below the knee. He wrapped his fingers around his lover's hot arousal, stroking lazily as he reached up and pulled Kakashi flush against him. Iruka loved the feel of the Copy-nin's hard cock pressing into his abdomen, pre-come beading at the tip and sticking to his own heated skin.

Iruka released Kakashi's thick shaft to lean down, placing a quick kiss to the tip before kneeling to remove shoes and leg wrappings, slipping the trousers free to leave his lover sinfully naked and tempting.

Iruka's voice was rough with desire. "So damn sexy Kakashi."

Kakashi grinned down at him before he retorted, "You're over dressed sensei." With that, Kakashi stepped forward and peppered heated kisses across his face and throat. Iruka couldn't help but groan at the ardent attention as he felt his clothes stripped away, finally releasing his aching cock. He heard Kakashi's rumbling voice as a puff of breath warmed his shaft.

"Mmmm... tasty sensei."

Iruka shuddered at the feel of a hot tongue tracing over the tip of his cock, lapping away the milky white pre-come.

Iruka's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from that hungry mouth; he all but purred at his lover, "You said you'd let me, ne?"

"Yes, but that doesn't..."

"Then, please...let me."

A quick nod was his only response. Iruka pushed his lover back, collapsing him into an open sprawl on the bed. He took in the sight that came straight from one of his most intimate fantasies. Iruka blushed as words slipped from him, fingers stroking his own cock with feather light touches, "You look like my dream, Kakashi."

"Well, sensei...this dream is a little impatient for you to fuck him senseless."

"H-hai..." Iruka felt his nerves come back full force, seeing his lover sprawled out and saying such lewd but enticing things. He could feel his cock pulsing with his heartbeat, as his stomach tied in knots again. He looked down the length of Kakashi's body, admiring his raw sexuality and erotic position and he wanted him so badly it was an ache inside him. He groaned softly, his skin tingling at the thought of touching this sensual man again, of being allowed to burrow inside his tight heat.

He turned his gaze up to Kakashi when the man spoke to him, "Sensei – don't you want to fuck me? To slip your cock inside me and ..."

Iruka moved forward, hand covering the jounin's taunting mouth, face burning with the thoughts that were flooding his mind. He gave Kakashi a stern look before speaking in a chiding tone, "Gah... you are insatiable." He couldn't help but smile down at the other man, registering how close their bodies were. In reaching for the other man, he'd pressed his body between Kakashi's raised legs and their groins were pressed flush against one another.

In an attempt to sooth his growing nerves Iruka returned to something a little more familiar, starting to rock his hips, his arousal pressing against Kakashi's own in a steady rhythm. His own breaths grew deeper, panting as his cock throbbed at the wonderful press of Kakashi's slick length, he watched with rapt attention as the two shafts rubbed together so deliciously before leaning in further to lick and nip at the Copy-nin's exposed chest, paying particular attention to the two taut peaks that he knew were so sensitive to his touch.

When Iruka heard Kakashi moan beneath him, he smirked around the tiny nub he held between his teeth, grazing the surface carefully. A hand fisted in his hair, tugging the band loose to let the dark strands cascade down around Iruka's face. Kakashi then fisted his hands in his hair, thrusting his hips up to meet Iruka's as he gasped harshly, "Fuck sensei – fuck me. Don't make me beg."

Iruka felt a thrill of need burst inside him and he spoke without a second thought, "What if I want to _make_ you beg?" As soon as the words escaped he stopped, surprise filling him at his outburst, but he was distracted from his surprise by the deep moan that he could feel resonating in his chest as he pressed against his lover.

Kakashi's voice penetrated Iruka's haze. "Please…_sensei_."

That voice was sin incarnate to Iruka, driving him on when he had almost faltered. To have Kakashi say that to him, the lust clear in his features as he spoke and the way his tone dropped when he said _sensei_ made Iruka's body ache with need. He pulled up and away from the delicious press of skin on skin, his cock the last thing to be withdrawn after a few rolls of his hips. He stared down at his lover, absorbing the sight of Kakashi's desire roused body, cock dripping pre-come, eyelids heavy as one red and one grey eye gazed up at him.

Iruka felt his cock throb at the delicious sight, knowing he would remember it forever even if they never did this again. He knelt up and leaned across his lover to reach into the bedside table, though his hand fumbled the draw handle as slick lips nipped at his own nipple and a lazy tongue stroked the crinkled bud. He felt sure fingers stroke up and down his sides as Kakashi whined almost inaudibly, "_Iruka_."

That tone spurred the chuunin into action; he quickly yanked open the drawer and grabbed the tube of lube that he kept there. As he pulled the retrieved tube out of the drawer he felt Kakashi's lips tighten around the small nub he was worrying and it sent a shock of need straight to his groin, causing his cock to twitch and milky come to dribble from the tiny slit. He groaned at the sensation but dragged himself back to kneel between his lover's open thighs.

He stared at the sight of Kakashi's thick cock, flushed red with desire and dripping; the sight of it begged him to take a taste but he didn't give in. He let his gaze trail down over the soft ball sack and further to the hole he knew was hidden between the pale curves of Kakashi's ass. His hands worked as he watched his partner's body shift under his steady gaze, Kakashi's hips rolling lightly with the obvious need to be touched. When Iruka's fingers were thoroughly slicked, he threw the tube to the side, not caring where it fell.

Taking a deep gulp of air as his stomach started to flutter once more, he rasped, "Kakashi... are you sure about this?"

"Fuck, Iruka, yes. Take me, dammit." Kakashi showed his encouragement by reaching down and underneath himself to grab the cheeks of his own ass and pull them apart, displaying the small pink pucker to Iruka's gaze.

He felt his whole body shake at this display and his hand reached out, eyes fixed on the tiny hole. He ran a tentative finger across the wrinkled skin, leaving behind a trail of glistening lube in its wake. He stroked softly and Kakashi's reaction was immediate: "Mmmm... more."

Iruka watched Kakashi's hips roll just as his finger reached the centre of the puckered flesh and the tip pierced inside the small hole. Kakashi's gasp had Iruka pressing forward carefully, wriggling the lone digit as he moved forward up to the first knuckle. He took a quick glance up at his lover to make sure he hadn't done too much only to see Kakashi's bottom lip being thoroughly bitten as his eyes clenched shut. Iruka panicked.

"Kakashi? Did I hurt you? Shit… let me take it out--"

"Don't you dare." A dark glare was turned his way and he shuddered at the heat still evident in Kakashi's eyes.

"Wha…?"He wasn't sure what to do; he didn't want to hurt Kakashi for he had been so gentle with Iruka that first time.

Iruka looked down at his lover when that soft sound fell from his lips, followed by another blood boiling mutter: "I'd be very upset if you take that finger out of me."

Iruka flushed before asking a more tentative question, "Does it hurt?"

"It aches... but these things take a little adjusting, it has been a very long time."

Iruka could see Kakashi was quite serious; he actually clenched around Iruka's finger if he even attempted to withdraw it. Kakashi, it seemed, wasn't very good at letting go. He would be the man who could top from the bottom, but Iruka didn't truly mind.

He smiled softly at his lover. "I'll stay still, then."

"No, move."

Iruka was surprised by Kakashi's demand, brow furrowing at his lover.

He went to protest, "But--"

"Please." That single word threw him and suddenly he knew then that Kakashi wanted this as much as he did. That the man would be asking like this was a rare event, so Iruka conceded gracefully.

"Yes." Iruka let his finger slowly slide in and out of the Copy-nin; though he truly wished to watch the tanned finger penetrate his lover he was more concerned with watching the other man's face for signs of discomfort. He gave the finger an experimental stroke along one of the walls and felt his muscles relax at the sigh that escaped Kakashi's lips. He started to thrust a little more now, carefully stroking his finger along each wall.

When he felt the tight rings of muscle ease he carefully pressed a second finger inside, thrusting and then scissoring the digits inside his lover. Though he wanted to watch the motions, he also couldn't take his gaze away from Kakashi's face. He looked so at ease, oddly relaxed for a man that hadn't done this in a while.

Iruka eased a third finger inside his lover and was rewarded by the undulation of Kakashi's hips. He licked his lips in anticipation of his cock squeezing between those taut cheeks and filling the hole his fingers currently occupied. He loved the soft squeeze of heated flesh around his digits, the tight cavity massaging hungrily as he watched his lover's face. Mismatched eyes gazed at him from under grey wisps of hair, and he felt his mouth go dry in need as Kakashi's lips formed a solitary word.

"Now."

Iruka couldn't refuse the look paired with that command. He'd never seen Kakashi so lost to sensation. Could it be that the jounin actually enjoyed bottoming... maybe as a sort of release of control? Iruka couldn't think about that now, though. He could only focus on the throb of his cock and the clench of Kakashi's tight hole. The chuunin stroked the walls with all three fingers as he withdrew them, getting a heated groan from Kakashi that had him arching up in response. He used his slicked fingers to caress his own length, coating the leaking shaft with lube as he bit his lip hard to stave off the need to come right there and then.

He was quick to position himself over his lover, Kakashi's pale hands still holding himself wide for Iruka, who used a hand to steady his cock; he leaned forward, nudging the stretched entrance a few times before he looked up at the jounin, "Ready?"

"God, yes."

With those two words, Iruka's world narrowed down to the man beneath him; he eased in, the tip of his cock pushing into the tight hole and feeling the muscles slowly give before him. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when his tip finally breached the rings of muscle. He glanced up and saw the way Kakashi's lips were parted, eyes shut tight.

"You alright, Kakashi?"

He got a nod in response but didn't move any further, waiting to see if Kakashi would say anything. He wasn't disappointed.

"Move… fuck… move, Iruka."

Iruka eased in further, his lip caught between his teeth as the soft flesh parted before his intruding shaft. Muscles clamped around him, rippling and warm, and his cock throbbed as a coil of need tightened in his belly. He gasped when his balls tapped the jounin's ass, "Fu…ck."

"Mmmm…" He heard Kakashi's agreement and smiled before he felt those muscles squeeze him tightly.

"Kakashi don't…. I'll come." He heard his lover chuckle before his muscles rippled again.

"I want you to come, sensei… after you fuck me into this mattress."

"Oh hell…"

"Now, sensei, don't swear. You'll be a bad influence… Haaaa…!"

Iruka couldn't resist any more, drawing back to quickly thrust in again, sighing at the delicious friction and the sound of his lover's moan.

"So, who's the bad influence?" Smirking, he started a slow glide in and out of Kakashi's body. He had to take his time so as not to disappoint them both; the way Kakashi felt around him if he could do this again he would. It was so unbelievably intense, need and passion coursing through him at the sight of his lover, who had his head thrown back and hands now clenched around Iruka's biceps after releasing his own ass-cheeks.

Iruka's pace quickened to the sound of his lover's low cries and bone-deep moans; Kakashi rocked up against him with every thrust, mumbling words of _harder_ and _faster_ driving the brunet to quicken his pace, tunnelling deeper inside. When his belly grew tight, that coil inside of him ready to snap, he tilted his hips, remembering something his lover had done to him as he draped the pale man's legs over his elbows. He watched with rapt fascination as Kakashi's eyes shot wide open, a strangled gasp escaping, and Iruka smiled

"Found it."

As Iruka's shaft nudged and stroked inside his lover, the head of his cock caressing the tiny bundle of nerves inside him he watched Kakashi's cock thicken with unrestrained need, the small slit at its pinnacle spilling milky drops of pre-come onto that pale, taut belly. He watched with hungry eyes as Kakashi's hands curled around his arousal and he turned hooded eyes up to stare at him as he ground out, "Close… fuck me harder, sensei."

Iruka felt something snap inside him as he let his hips go, rocking and pummelling his lover into the bed, he watched as Kakashi's hands pumped his shaft.

Kakashi started to gasp, his face contorting in pleasure-filled agony as come erupted from the tip of his pulsing shaft. As his body trembled and clamped around him, Iruka thrust forward hard and fast; that coil of heat snapped inside and he groaned as his seed shot inside his lover's clenching hole.

He felt his body sag as his cock slowly softened; after a long, breathless moment, he eased himself out, carefully so as not to cause any pain. He heard Kakashi sigh and he caught sight of his spent seed spilling from Kakashi's reddened hole and he felt something possessive tighten inside of him. Was this how Kakashi felt to see such an erotic sight? He gazed at the jounin, seeing how content and completely at ease he was, muscles gone slack with sated pleasure. He smiled down at his lover as he manoeuvred himself up to lay beside him. He nuzzled close to the Copy-nin's neck placing a soft kiss there, nerves flaring in his belly as he asked in a quiet voice, "So... did you enjoy it?"

Kakashi looked pleased with himself. "I have such good ideas."

"_You_ have good ideas… but I thought…."

Iruka sat up slowly, watching as Kakashi's gaze widened and appeared very sheepish. Iruka's quick mind whirred through his torturous week and then realisation hit hard.

"You… you told Genma to do that… and don't tell me. You got Izumo and Kotetsu to tease me about it all the time! You fucking asshole. I was so worried about what you'd think, I thought you'd leave me after everything you said that day about never being a bottom!" Iruka felt a mixture of anger and betrayal at Kakashi's little game – he'd been manipulated too easily.

"Sensei--"

Iruka could hear regret but he didn't want to listen.

"Don't _sensei_ me, you … you… I don't know what to call you. Fucking perverted excuse for a ninja." He fumed at the other man, staring out into the room rather than at his lover; he was suddenly acutely conscious of his nakedness and he tucked the sheet across his exposed waist.

"But--"

Iruka turned enough to glare at his lover from the corner of his eye. "Don't…" Yet, when he caught the look on Kakashi's face he faltered; there was genuine concern written on his features and Iruka felt his anger fading as quickly as it had risen.

"Why would you do that?" he finally sighed; feeling a little bereft at the way Kakashi had acted. Couldn't he have asked?

"I wanted you to take me. Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Iruka?"

Iruka stared at Kakashi's expression, seeing more in the sole grey eye than in the rest of his face. He felt his cheeks heat at the comment and yet he had to ask, "But why couldn't you just ask?"

"Would you have done it? I knew you were there that day and I thought you'd never try to do this on your own because I'd said I wouldn't ever bottom." The curious gaze turned his way said a lot. They really did have a long way to go between them if this relationship was to work.

Iruka looked directly at his lover, turning his torso so they could be properly face to face. "Yes… for you, anything."

"I… well, we're here now." Iruka could see the awkwardness wash through his lover, his hand toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Iruka sighed again, but he made an effort to let his disgruntlement go completely. He knew how hard Kakashi's life had been, the way it had shaped him and he knew trust didn't come easy... and neither did faith, but they could work on that.

He grinned softly down at the prone man, catching his eyes as he spoke. "Hmmm… though you need to be punished for manipulating me."

"Wha--"

Iruka relished the shock evident on Kakashi's face and cut him off by speaking again: "Tsunade never said you needed to be back without a limp…."

He smiled at Kakashi's soft chuckle. "Pervert sensei."

Iruka leant in and smiled against the jounin's lips as he spoke, "For you."

Iruka's lips pressed down firmly against his lover's; he smiled into the kiss as a soft submissive moan shivered through them both.

_fin_


End file.
